Human society is in continuous search for inexpensive versatile technology that can in real-time without contact monitor numerous technological process, environment, food production, public safety and medical procedures. For example: semiconductor and photovoltaic industries need an advanced process monitoring devices during entire fabrication of Integrated Circuits (IC), flat panel displays and solar panels. Starting from measuring properties of bare wafers and other substrates, monitoring film thickness during various deposition and polishing processes as well as final IC testing requires constant process monitoring and measurements. Agriculture, food, chemical and pharmaceutical industries are interested in sensing technology to monitor different physical characteristics of organic and inorganic materials, liquids and compositions of numerous constituencies within natural limits. This invention is about a new extremely sensitive sensor system that is a core for new measuring method that is applicable to broad range of conductive, semiconductive and dielectric materials.